The information age, the Internet, and the resulting improved information sharing capabilities, has radically changed many aspects of life and business in many parts of the world. However, in some emerging economies users still have considerable difficulty obtaining desired information via communications networks such as the Internet.
Currently, this problem is largely attributable to a lack of network infrastructure and the very limited availability of internet access, particularly in more rural areas. In short, for many consumers/users in regions with emerging economies, Personal Computers (PCs) and Internet access is very limited.
However, in contrast to traditional Internet access, mobile phones, smart phones, and other forms of cellular, or telephone technology, have a great reach and are widely available and generally affordable. Consequently, mobile phones are often readily available to a much larger set of users than traditional PCs and the Internet and have the potential, at least in theory, to provide users access to information they desire. However, this potential is currently very limited, if not out and out blocked, by the fact that mobile phone technology uses Short Message Service (SMS).
SMS is the text communication service component of phone, web, or mobile communication systems. SMS uses relatively rigid standardized communications protocols that allow the exchange of only very short text messages between fixed line or mobile phone devices. Currently, SMS text messaging is the most widely used data application in the world, with 2.4 billion active users, or 74% of all mobile phone subscribers. However, due to the current limits on the size of messages, and the very simple/light weight user interfaces associated with mobile phones and SMS, as currently implemented, SMS does not readily, easily, of efficiently, lend itself to the exchange of detailed information, or interactive searches for information and/or data.
In light of the situation described above, even though, in terms of access and availability, SMS is the best communication channel for many parts of the world, the severe limitations of SMS communication channels has prevented SMS from being an effective means of exchanging detailed information, or providing an interactive information search capability. As a result, currently, many users in areas with emerging economies are denied the full benefits of the information age and the ability to obtain information interactively and efficiently.